Destiny, My Beginnings
by jfriess1851
Summary: This is the story of a young awoken girl. She watches as Fallen slaughtered her family, and then as a Titan ignored her dying brother. Vowing to never forgive she becomes a hunter of the darkness, and a demon in the Crucible. This is only the beginning. Due to the fact that I myslef, am stuck on ps3, my fanfic will only go as far as Taken King
1. Part I

Prologue:

With a burst of fire the head of a Fallen Captain crumbles in, falling to the ground surrounded by multitudes of its dead brethren. The ground slick with the blue blood of the Fallen and covered in ammo casings and a few empty mags. A lone hunter stands in the center of the carnage, smoke drifting out of the muzzle of her rifle and blood dripping off her knife. Panting heavily the hunter walks through the corpses to the edge of the room, where her ghost was scanning a downed Fallen Skiff. "That was the last of them." The hunter exclaimed to the ghost. "Now please tell me it was worth it!" The ghost floats up and looks into the hunters masked face. "We've found it."

Chapter One: The Beginning

Ever since I can remember I've enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. I was from a small settlement that existed on the exact inside of the wall. From my small town, i always lived in the shadow of the traveler, except when I left the walls of the city. I had found a small hole in the wall and would go out into the wild outside to hunt. I learned to be quick on my feet and grew to have fast reflexes. I enjoyed her quiet life inside the wall, but only felt like I was truly alive when I was outside the wall. That all changed when I saw it.

A Fallen Skiff drop soldiers nearly right on top of me. A Captain followed by a dozen vandal and half as many dregs landed in a small clearing outside the wall. I was sitting hidden in the brush on the outside of that very same clearing. As i watched the Captain barked a order in that guttural language of the Fallen, with cheers they ran into the woods, heading for the wall.

As I watched them run I noticed something... They were heading in the way of my hole into the wall! With a gasp I began to run after them, keeping them just in view, but out of this sight. They moved with a terrifying speed, they moved faster than anything than I had ever seen. It only took them a few moments to swarm the wall. When they reached the wall they stood their silently, waiting for something. The air was as silent as a tomb as a small shank whirred to life. It floated up from the small hole in the wall. "It had been there the whole time! It had been sitting on the ground of the hole I used. I crawled over it every time I went out of the wall!" These thoughts raced through my head as I panicked.

The shank floated over to the Captain then shown a light into the hole. The Fallen whispered to each other happily, then the dregs crawl into the small hole, followed by the vandals then the Captain. I sat their with tears streaking down her cheeks, holding her mouth so no noise would come out as I cried. After awhile I begins to hear the screams of the people from my village. Shaking, I sat up and crawled into the hole in the wall. On the other side was a massacre. People lay there blood pooling around them as they lay still in the streets. Every so often I could see a Fallen running someone down as I slowly walked through the town, as I walked to my house.

When I saw my house I screamed. The door was shattered and blood was dripping down the front steps, pooling into the street. I walked in slowly avoiding the blood on the ground. I stood there watching as a vandal ripped my family to shreds. I fell to my knees powerless as the vandal attacked. Tears streaking down my cheeks as my hands grasped in the rumble of what was my kitchen. They found the hilt of a kitchen knife, grasping it in her hands I stood trembling. With slow steps she walked over behind the vandal, when she was directly behind it the vandal snapped up and looked at her, screeching! I shoved the knife into its mouth, yanking it back out I jammed it into its chest, again and again! It's blood blue covered my fingers and pooled on the ground. I only stopped when I heard a noise behind me. My brother was alive!

With ragged breathing he groaned and coughed. Jazlyn dropped the knife and ran over to him, lifting his body in her arms. He smiled weakly and coughed up a little blood. "Don't go!" Jazlyn cried helplessly. She lifted him up and walked out into the street. She walked out just as a fire team of guardians dropped into the center of the town. Shooting the Fallen. "Help me! Please! He's dying!" I screamed to the guardians. A Titan looks over at me, then walks over to us. Looking at the body he shakes his head then runs off only to get stabbed in the back by the Fallen Captain. I filled with rage as the Titan walked away from my dying brother. I vowed then to never forgive Titans. They had let my brother die in my arms. And did nothing about it.

Chapter Two: The Guardians

When the guardians finished killing all the Fallen there was only one surviver, me. At the age of twelve I could boast things most other than the guardians couldn't, I had killed a vandal and survived a Fallen raid. I sat alone in the street, cradling the body of my brother. To me everything that happened next was a blur. I could only remember bits of what happened, but what I did remember I would never forget. A guardian approached her, a hunter. The hunter took of his helmet revealing he was a human. "Your special he said. To have survived all this, you have to be special." He took me by my hand and picked me up. He took me to a spot clear of blood. Then he did the unthinkable, he took out a shovel and began to dig a grave for my brother. I watched with tears in my eyes as he lowered the body into the ground and began to bury him. When he finished he turned to me and asked "What was his name?" Speaking softly I managed to say "Sual, his name was Sual." The hunter nodded then pulled out his knife and began to scratch his name into a stone. "Hurry up!" called the arrogant Titan, "I have things to do!" This was the ultimate offense to me.

I snatched the hunters knife and threw it at the Titan. It stuck into his head like a bulls horn, he turned and looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Then he took of his helmet and pulled the knife out. He was a exo, painted blue and green. The hunter stood in front of me and punched the exo across the face. "I don't care what you have that's so important, that you can ignore the deaths of so many! These people died because of a weakness in your wall! The Titan just stood there, taking the abuse from the hunter. "That's it, get out of here! I'm dine with your shit! Get out of my fireteam!" The hunter yelled at the Titan. The Titan didn't say anything, he just pulled out his ghost and summoned his ship. The hunter put his face in his hand for a few minutes. Then he looked up at me. He offered me a hand and summoned his ship. "I'm taking you to the tower with me." He said

His ship appeared above us and we got pulled inside of it. He sat me on his lap and began to fly to the base of the Traveler. Looking at the hunter I ask "What's your name?" Looking down at me he smiles. "My name is Kalex, and who might you be?" With a sudden certainty I looked Kalex in the eyes, "Jazlyn, my name is Jazlyn". He just nodded and went back to flying his ship. Staring out the cockpit window I thought of Sual. Tears spring to my eyes and I lay back against Kalex, and that's all I could remember.

Chapter Three: The Tower

I awoke with the ships shuddering as the docking clasps grasped it. Kalex looked down at me, "Have a nice nap" he said softly. "We're here now. You're safe." Where exactly was here? I looked around, trying to find some sort of indication to where I was. Then I saw it. The traveler. It was almost directly above us. "W-where are we?" I gasped surprised. "The Tower. A place for guardians to come together when they aren't out in the fields" explained Kalex. Grasping my hand he lifted me up and lead me to the door of his ship. Opening the hatch he lead the way into a massive hangar. I could see ships everywhere I looked, they were of all different colors and strange designs, no two exactly the same. Feeling a tug on my hand I saw Kalex begin to lead me through a doorway, into the quiet block of the main tower. Kalex lead me past a old, withered awoken, past a blue exo, and down a flight of stairs. "This is the Vanguard" he explained, "They control what missions the guardians get." Nodding I follow his pointed finger, looking at three people standing around a long table.

The first was a human woman with dark skin, dressed in robes. She was intensely focused on a large tome in front of her, muttering under her breath she turned a page and wrote a quick note on a separate paper. The next was a exo, he was covered in camouflage armor and a cloak, I couldn't see his face that well due to his hood and the bad lighting. He was inspecting a map and pushing around several small figures on the map. Leafing through a stack of papers to find the latest report from the outside. The last guardian was a mid aged blue awoken wearing a suit of huge armor. He sat looking at a tablet in his hand and writing on a paper. He was the first to notice us. Setting down his tablet he looked over and said in a booming voice "How went the excursion hunter?" He didn't seem to notice me, as I was hiding behind Kalex under his cloak. "We were to late." Kalex said hanging his head in shame, "By the time we arrived the Fallen had slaughtered nearly the entire village. By the time we finished them off we were believed that there were no survivors. I'm sorry Commander Zavala. We failed." The exo swore, he stood up straight and took a deep sigh. Looking over Kalex he notice the bulge under the cloak and the second set of feet. With a wry smile he looked Kalex in the face and said "You aren't alone. I wasn't aware that it was bring your daughter to work day."

With a eep I buried myself deeper in Kalex's cloak, trying to hide from the exo. Kalex smiled and pulled his cloak back. Revealing me to the rest. The exo smiled, "Hello there, aren't you a cutie!" I blushed and hid my face in Kalex's shirt. Kalex looked at the exo, "Cayde. This little girl managed to survive the Fallen raid. She killed a Vandal with here bear hands and managed to take my throwing knife, which she then stuck into our Titans helm." Cayde whistled softly. "I thought you said there were no survivors. Ikora, take her over to a chair and fetch her something to eat." The human woman scowled, but got up and offered me her hand. Taking it she lead me out of the hall into a side room. The last thing I heard was Cayde saying "That ones got some spunk. She'll make a fine hunter."

The woman lead me to a small cot. Sitting me down on it she looked in my eyes, them did a quick check to make sure I was okay. Standing, she walked to a counter and asked softly "What would you like to eat? I can have my ghost bring you anything you'd like." She turned to my smiling. Thinking to myself I reviewed what happened today, "The Fallen killed my family, my village, my brother. And I couldn't stop them. I'm so weak. I shouldn't have deserved to survive, I should have died with the rest of my family. At least then I could be at piece with them." I felt a tear streak down my cheek as I fell backward on to the cot. For the second time that day darkness consumed me.


	2. Part II

Chapter 5: Gearing up

Cayde lead me down a hall that I hadn't been down before. We entered a large room that had a white orb floating in the center of a pit of black spikes. He stopped in front of the orb and waited. We stood there waiting, for what seemed like hours. Eventually someone called out "Is this the girl Cayde?" Cayde looked up onto a balcony, following his gaze I saw a man dressed in white, with a mask over his face that reflected the light. I could feel his gaze on me through his mask, it felt as if he was looking deep into my soul. Cayde said in his rich voice "Yes, and her name is Jazlyn. I've watched her as you asked of me, and the rumors are true. She has the ability to control her light. It's been getting stronger as she trains among my hunters. I think that she's ready for the next step." At that point the ghost that had been following me around floated up and began to speak to the man in white. The man turned and began to walk down the stairs, standing across from me and Cayde. Facing me he crotches slightly and puts his face level to mine. "You have the ability to become a strong guardian, Jazlyn. Will you join us as a hunter?"

My mind raced, "Me! A hunter? Me who started as a simple villager from a town in the outskirts of the cities walls. Me, who had watched my family die before my eyes. Then I remember that day, the day I killed a Vandal. The day I threw my knife into a Titans armor. Then day my rage had overcome me and I had felt unstoppable. Then nothing, my mind draws a blank. I step forward and stare into the masked man. "I will become a guardian."

Cayde clapped his hands slowly. "This girls got some spunk. I like her. I'll start her true training immediately." Cayde turned and walked out of the hall, leaving me alone with the masked man. The masked man began to walk back and forth in front of me. "You may call me the Speaker. I speak for the Traveler, and it has been decided that your light is of the proper amount for training. This ghost has implanted on you, he has decided to bind himself to your light. Do you accept?" Reaching forward I snatch the ghost from the air and pull it towards my chest. "I do! I will bind myself to this ghost and become a strong guardian." Smiling the Speaker steps back, "Go to the gunsmith to get yourself some armor and a weapon, Guardian."

With the metal tablet the speaker gave me I stood across the field from the gunsmith. The blue Exo was cleaning a gun that sat on his table, he intently put each piece back into place. Then he held up the completed gun, sighing he set in on a rack behind him. Nervously I approached him slowly, looking up the gunsmith saw me and frowned slightly. "I-I'm here for me starters package" I mumble. He looks at me in surprise, "Your what package? How could you get a starters package? Those are reserved for new guardians, who have a special writ from the speaker." Setting his gun on the workshop he bent over his desk and peered at me, studying me. "D-do you mean this?" I ask as I slide the metal tablet up onto the workbench. He stared at in incredulously, "Where did you get that?" he gasped. Now agitated I put my hands on my hips and look at him squarely, "The Speaker gave it to me. He told me to come here and get my stuff so I could start my training as a hunter!" Mouth agape the Exo took the tablet and slid a couple of guns up onto the bench. I recognized a handcannon, a pulse rifle, a scout rifle, and an auto rifle. "Take your pick" he said flatly. Looking each gun over I grabbed the pulse rifle and hoisted it up, only to discover that it weighted so much more than I thought. Putting it back I grabbed the handcannon and lifted it, it's grip fitting in my hand perfectly. "I'll take this one." He slid a belt with a holster onto the table after it. "Come back in about an hour for your armor, I don't have any that will fit you at the moment." Was all he said before he began to pack the guns away.


	3. Part III

Chapter 6: Lord Shaxx and the Crucible

Having nothing to do I wandered around the center plaza of the tower. I could see the towers that were a relay to the vaults, the postmasters office, and the small covered cart where the Cryptarch stood. Sighing I walk forward and leaned on the ledge that overlooked the city, looking out I could see the sprawling expanses of the city. Then farther out from the city I could see small little groups of lights, villages. The village I lived in would have been a small bunch of lights, but now it sat in darkness, desolate of light and life. "Why me? Why was I so special? Why was I allowed to survive when so many died?" Tears blurred my vision as I remembered Sual dying face, his his hand against my cheek. "I need to be stronger. I need to repay Sual for being so weak and letting him die. I need... To be a hunter. I need their inner strength, the resolve of a hunter. Silence will become my strength. Practice my ally, and the sound of gunfire needs to be my lullaby."

With my new resolve I walked to the gunsmith. The blue and yellow Exo was rummaging through a box and pulling out a set of armor and a cloak. Holding the belt and handcannon in my hand I waited as he pulled my armor out and set it on the bench. Silently I picked up a gauntlet and looked it over, it was a simple piece with a leather sleeve and a small metal shoulder guard. "Ah guardian! You're here for your armor, yes?" I didn't see that the Exo had stood and turned to me. Surprised I dropped the gauntlet back onto the table. "Yes, Im here to get my armor and learn to put it on correctly." The Exo shook his head, "Don't worry about putting it on correctly, your ghost does that for you." Tapping the armor with his finger he continued, "This is Forester type 1.0, the most basic armor for hunters, I give it to all new hunters. This is the smallest suit I have, and I'm giving it to you. Have your ghost absorb it." He takes a step back as my ghost floated out and opened into a blue orb on top of the armor. With a small flash the armor vanished and I heard the voice of my ghost in my head. "Give me a minute and I'll have this sorted out and equip it to you."

Walking back to the hall of guardians in my new armor I heard a booming voice call to me, "You! Little guardian! Come over here!" Looking over I saw a Titan in orange and white armor looking at me. Stopping in my tracks I turn and walk over slowly, when I got close to him I smaller my booted foot into his shin. When he yelped and leaned forward I grabbed him and set him in a headlock. "I'm am not little!" I growl into his ear, sliding my knife up next to his neck. At first he was silent,then he began to laugh. It was a break booming laugh that filled the hall. "Damn girl! That was good! You'll be perfect for the Crucible!" Surprised I put my knife away and release his head, "What?" I ask surprised. The Titan straightened and out his hand out, "My name is Lord Shaxx. I control the event in the Crucible, and I want to see you in action!" Grabbing his hand tentatively I ask "What do you mean? What's the Crucible?"

Sighing Lord Shaxx shook my hand softly then rubbed his shin. "The Crucible is a large scale event where we put guardian vs. guardian in a arena. These arenas are spread out among the planets that guardians patrol. We have some here on Earth, some on the Moon, some on Venus, and we recently put a couple on Mars. In these arenas there are multitudes of different battles. There are Clashes, 6 on 6 death match, simple and straight forward. Then there are Rumbles, 6 guardians are thrown into a arena and the strongest comes out on top. Currently we are in a Control setting, three zones sit in the arena and you try to control zones with your team and destroy the enemy team. That littl... That Hunter is the Crucible." Nodding I smiles. "I want in!"

Sliding the Emblem that Shaxx gave me into my pocket I walked into the Vanguard and stood next to Cayde. "I'm ready Cayde. I have my gear and am ready for my first mission on Earth." Looking over the Exo grinned, "Alright Jazy, go to Amanda Holiday. She'll give you a ship. You need a ship to get around." Grinning I rush off! "I get to go on a mission! I get to go on a mission!" I chant as I run down the hall. Dashing into the plaza I hang a left and run past the Cryptarch and rush into the gaping door that leads to the hangers. As I run past the small robot that's sweeping I whoop in joy, and jump down a flight of stairs. "I get to have a ship! I want a new one! A fancy one!" I think as I rush past the man in black, past the orange Vanguard quartermaster, and up the stairs that lead to Amanda's perch. Panting I walk up next to Amanda as she looks at her tablet. Looking up she smiles, "New Guardian! What can I get for yah?" She sets her tablet down and stands. "I-I n-need a s-ship..." I pant, holding out the writ that Cayde gave me. Taking the writ Amanda looks it over and sets it down. Then she smiles, "That's a nice ship, your lucky!" Picking up her tablet she began to type quickly. After a few minutes a siren went off and the floor opened up, and through the opening came a platform with my new ship.


	4. Part IV

Chapter 7: Leaving the Tower

As the dais raised my ship up into my plane of view I gasped. With a great grinding noise the platform stopped and released a great boom. "This is a customized version of the Outrageous Fortune, a ship that a guardian brought me in the form of blueprints. I customized the paint job myself." Amanda spoke behind me but I paid her no attention. The ship was beautiful! It was a triangular shape, with the tips of its wings bending down. The cockpit was raised at an angle, sticking out from the between the wings. There were two twin tail fins on each wing and on the bottom of the ship there was a large gun. The ship was covered in white paint with blue accents. I thought it was beautiful, it was a gorgeous ship. Amanda smiled, "Did I chose the right ship for you or what?" Turning around I looked at Amanda and ran forwards. Hugging her tightly I said "It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I'll take the ship!" Amanda just laughed. "Go have your ghost fuse with it. You'll need to do that if you want it!"

Floating over my ghost began to scan the ship, it's blue light covering every exposed inch. Then the ghost turned and looked over "This ship is marvelous! It's so complex and yet it's so simple!" I looked at Amanda confused and she just shrugged. My ghost turned back around and pushed itself into the ships side. After a few moments the ship whirred to life and floated off the ground slightly. In my head I heard the melodious voice of my ghost speak, "Meet me out by the postmasters office. I've got to get use to this ship, so I'm going to fly it out to the plaza." Smiling I turned and began to walk back towards the plaza. As I walked I practiced pulling out my handcannon, spinning it, then slamming it back into its holster. "Your getting pretty good at that!" Came a sarcastic voice from behind me. Recognizing it I turned and smiled, " Cayde. What has Zavala told you about following after girls." If Exos could blush Cayde would have, "That I'll get my ass kicked by one of them one day." Came the reply. "But you wouldn't do that to me would you?" He asked putting his arm on my shoulder. Sighing I started to walk away, "I'll be nice to you this time... But next time, I won't be so nice." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the plaza. From behind I hear him say "Damn! That girl is gonna get Zavala to kill me." Smiling at the though I walked down the hall towards the plaza.

As I walked into the center plaza I saw my ship fly over to the rail and open it's cockpit. Then I heard my ghost's voice in my head, "Hop in! I'm ready." I looked around then replied, "Give me one more minute. I'm going to the bounty master." Then I sprint off to the bounty robot, sliding to a halt next to him. He looked down and handed me a tablet. His metal voice said, "The Fallen have had more activity in the Cosmodrome. Several bounties have been placed on them. Accept what bounties you'd like to take." Nodding I scrolled through the tablet selecting three bounties. Unstoppable, Patrol Cosmodrome, and Knuckleduster. Giddy with excitement I run to the rail next to my ship, then begin to climb in. Struggling slightly I manage to get over the rail and have both hands on my ship. My ghost floats out of the ship and looks at me. It seemed to roll it's eye, then it floated under me and began to help push me in. After a few seconds of struggling I managed to pull myself up into the pilots seat.

I look at the controls and get worried. "I have no idea how to fly a ship." My ghost looks at me and nods slightly. "I'll fly us." Then he floats into the ship. After a second or two the engines whir to life and the cockpit lid closes. Rising slowly into the air we turn and burst off in the direction of the Cosmodrome.


	5. Part V

Chapter 8: The Cosmodrome

Flying over the Russian country side into the Cosmodrome I could see everything from my ship. There were a lot of old rusted compounds and ships, the ground was dotted with grass and small bits of shrubbery. I saw a few birds fly past the ship as I lowered closer to the ground. Landing softly my ship began to quiet and the become still. Once the ship was shit down my ghost appeared next to me. "Ready to go? Grab your handcannon and let's get moving!" It flew over to the hatch and hits the button, causing the door to fall open. Shaking my head I grabbed my gun belt and walked out into the Cosmodrome after my ghost.

Blinded by the light I lifted my hand to shade my eyes. Looking out I could see the running forms of Fallen who were scavenging through the old compounds of the Cosmodrome. Strapping on my belt I walked out into Old Russia. "I've got a few pings of patrol beacons already. There's a basic elimination mission about 80 meters NorthWest from here. Let's start with that one." Starting to walk towards the direction the ghost indicated I nodded, "Alright. Let's start with elimination a bunch of Fallen." I pulled my handcannon out and spin it around on my finger. Snapping it forward I pull out a speed loader and load all the chambers.

From a few meters away I see the green light of the beacon and sprint over to it, only to skid to a stop. There was two dregs and a vandal trying to hide in the shrubs next to the beacon. Slowly I pulled my handcannon level and aim it at the vandal. Breathing deeply I put the red sight on the large head of the vandal. Squeezing the trigger my arms jerk up as the knock back from the shot throws my aim off. Ahead of me the vandals head exploded as he shrieked in pain. The dregs shot up in surprise and started to yell. Quickly I pulled my gun up again and fired at the first dreg, his body jerked back then fell to the ground. Before I could aim at the last dreg he darted forwards and slashed me across the stomach. His blade slid across my armor and slipped threw two of the metal plates. Gasping in pain as his blade cut a thin gash across my stomach, sending a spurt of warm blood down my chest. Pain. Pain filled my stomach and I gasped.

I felt a heat blossom from my body and concentrate in my left hand. My hand opens as a round object fills it, grunting I slam my hand into the dregs chest. Kicking the dreg away I stumbled slightly. A orange ball building around the dreg as he explodes in a massive fireball. A wave of fire shooting out from around the dreg, as the wave hits me I feel it's heat and a pressure on my stomach. Panting I look down and put my hand to my stomach. The blood had dried. Reaching threw my armor I felt my stomach. The gash had healed! "Ghost?! What's happened to me?! I thought that I got cut?!" Panicked I rub the spot where I felt the blade drag across my stomach. My ghost floats out and scans my stomach, "It's alright. I released your light. You should be able to use the light now. Like what you just did to that dreg. You created a solar grenade and used it to destroy him. And your light allows you to heal yourself, to keep you from dying so early in a battle." My ghost explained as he floats around me. "I've also managed to scavenge some glimmer from these Fallen. The vandal had a engram. Give me a few moments to decode it." A was surprised but happy, "A engram? Can you tell me what it is?" The ghost whirs for a few moment then clicks, and I feel a new weight fall onto my back. Spinning around I see nothing, but I still feel the weight.

My ghost whirred then floated towards my and prods my side, "Check your shoulder." Reaching up I feel s thick leather strap hanging from my shoulder. Surprised I holster my handcannon and grab the strap, pulling it forward I feel a weight. Looking over my shoulder I see a long rifled-barrel and the length of a sniper rifle.


	6. Part VI

Chapter 9: Patrol

Walking forwards I pointed towards the beacon,"Ghost! Get me that mission!" The ghosts floated forward and scanned the blinking beacon. After a moment or two floats up to me and nods. Then he opens slightly and I hear the voice of Cayde speak through him, "Alright guardians! We've got a large number of Fallen running freely in the Cosmodrome. Go put them in check and remove a decent number of them for us at the Tower."

Smiling I pull my handcannon out again, "Let's go kill some fallen!" Running forwards I head towards a large clearing that I had seen Fallen in earlier. My new sniper banging against my back as I ran. Sliding down to the ground behind a stone outcropping I switch to my sniper. Feeling it's smooth stock against my shoulder and its smooth grip in my hand. Laying flat on the ground I slid around the edge of the rock, looking for Fallen. Seeing a couple Vandals digging around in the ruins of a small shack. One of them clacked in joy and held up a length of metal that had a light on it. The two others besides him clattered and gathered in close.

Breathing slowly I pulled my cheek up to the cold metal frame of my rifle and looked down its sight. Putting the red crosshairs onto the vandals back and breathes out slowly. Squeezing the trigger, the gun slams back into my shoulder. Knocking the breath from me slightly, and throwing the barrel up into the air. The Vandal screeched and fell forwards. It's arms spread wide. The other two Vandal screeched in surprise and pulled out their wire rifles, searching for their unseen assailant. Realigning my sight I put the crosshairs onto the head of one of the Vandals, pulling the trigger his head explodes and he's decapitated trunk falls to the ground. The last Vandal became panicked and started to seek cover. The Vandal ran into the ruins and crouches down, occasionally peaking his head out and looking around.

I smile as I see his large head look around, fear evident on his face. Aligning my sight on his head I see him panting and looking around trying to find where I was. I pulled the trigger and put him out of his misery. Grins and slowly stands up, walking over to the bodies my ghost collects the glimmer and we walk off. Searching for more Fallen.


	7. Part VII

Chapter Ten: The Awoken Fall

I awoke to the sound of wailing. It was unlike anything I had ever head. Over the ten years I trained as I Hunter. When the Hive attacked under Crota, when the Wolves escaped. I never head such a sound. As if someone had ripped out a persons heart and choked them with it, the wailing. That heartrending wail. Little did I know. That sound. That wail. Would become all to familiar in the Tower.

Swearing I rise from my bed and pull my pants on. As I slide my boot on I heard a heavy pounding on my door. "Jazlyn! Jazlyn! Get out here! Somethings horrible has happened!" I recognized the voice on my mentor, Kalex. In all my ten years under him I've never heard such fear in his voice. Immediately realizing that something major had happened, I grabbed my handcannon and threw the door open. Kalex just nodded then began to walk towards the Vanguard. "We've been summoned. All of the high ranking Vanguard have been summoned." Following after him I say, "Ghost. Put my armor on. Kalex! What's happening! It sounds as if thousands of people are crying! Kalex stopped and slowly turned to me, as my ghost began to float around me. My armor appearing. "Jaz. I don't know how. Or why. But, the Awoken fleets were massacred. They all fell. Even the Queen. There are only a few Awoken left. They are all wailing for the death of their Queen." My first reaction was disbelief. My mind flew around, "The Queen. Dead. How? Who?" Falling to my knees slowly tears brim my eyes. Looking up at Kalex, "W-who..? Why? My Queen! Why!" I scream. When the Wolves attacked I met my Queen. We had taken a liking to each other instantly. She said I reminder her of herself when she was younger. It felt as if my world had Fallen.

After the Fallen killed my family, I had moved on. I thought of the Vanguard as my new family. I thought the Queen as family. Now my family had been ripped away from me again. Kalex said nothing. He just scooped me up and began to walk to the Vanguard. Laying limp in his arms I watched as other Guardians walked towards the Vanguard. When we arrived Kalex set me down and stood, "Stay here. I need to know more." He turned and walked away. Looking around I saw a group of Awoken in the corner, tears dotted their eyes and they clung to each other. Walking over I sniffled. They looked at me and nodded slightly. One of them, a girl a little older than me with blue hair reached out and hugged me. Feeling the embrace tears streaked down my cheeks.

"ATTENTION!" A defending bellow came from the central table. Command Zavala stood on the table looking around at the gathered Guardians. "I am sorry to wake you all at this hour. But as some of you know a terrible tragedy has occurred. The Awoken fleets were annihilated in the rings of Saturn. They faced a Hive ship. Unlike anything we have ever seen. It released a weapon that destroyed all the attacking Awoken. Including the Queen... The Awoken have fallen! Something is sitting in Saturns orbit. Waiting. I am sending a fireteam out. Right before we received the news of the Awokens fate, a distress call was sent from Phobos. The fireteam will go out and see what's happening on Phobos. Until then, ready yourselves. We are at War!" With that he stepped down and walked over to Cayde and Ikora. Murmurs of surprise and anger spread throughout the crowd.


	8. Part VIII

Chapter 11: The Titan

After Zavala's declaration of war guardians began to wander off. Working as they should, but everything was silent. There was no excited talking, only quiet whispers and the keening of the Awoken. I was walking back towards my quarters when I heard her voice. It was erie, the way it spoke and answered itself. Almost as if there where two people there, but with the same voice. Rounding the corner I stumbled into Eris Morn. She was pacing a hall talking to herself, holding a green glowing orb. Within that orb was a oddly shaped piece of stone. "E-Eris..?" I asked shakily. She turned towards me and stared with her three green eyes, "Child. It is him. He has returned! We are all in danger!" She stumbled forwards and grabbed my arms as she said this. Black liquid leaking from under the bandage around her face.

Trying to pull away I step back, "W-what do you mean?" She takes a stem forwards and follows me, keeping her hands on my arms. "I have foreseen it! He has returned! He has returned from the that pit! He has come for revenge! We must run! He shall take us all!" Jerking my arm back I try to escape, "Eris! Your scaring me! Stop! Please!" I scream. With a great thundering I hear someone run at me from behind. Pulling Eris off me. Looking over I see Kalex, wrapping his arms around Eris and holding her tightly, "Jazlyn! Run! Get the Vanguard! Tell them Eris... Tell them Eris... Just tell them something!" I turn and run back down the hall towards the Vanguard.

Gasping I burst into the room that houses the Vanguard. Cayde watches as I run in, then stiffens. "Ikora! Zavala! Something's wrong!" As Zavala and Ikora turn and look at me Caude points back down the hall I came from. "Go! Lead us!" He says, starting to run down the hall after me. Turning I run and lead them to where Eris and Kalex sat. Rounding the final corner; I see Eris huddles against a wall murmuring to herself, and Kalex standing against the wall across from her, deep in thought. Looking up Kalex put his finger to his lips and gestures us over to him. "She just calmed down. She was spewing some nonsense about a pit, someone returning for revenge, and taking... I don't understand any of it." Eris looked up at us and in a flat voice she said, "Oryx has returned. He's escaped from the pit to extract revenge. For the death of Crota, his son. He is leading a army of Taken.. To consume as all with his darkness." Silence filled the hall. Surprise was etched on Ikora and Zavala's faces, Catse had a thoughtful expression. "W-what does that mean?" I ask quietly. "It means..." Zavala began. "It means that we need to get to Saturn. And find his ship." Cayde finished. "Or else we're all in danger. We need to find this... This.. Dreadnaught. And destroy Oryx."

Three days later I sat in my ship, a comm in my ear. I could here Cayde talking to the others in my fireteam. But I did my best to ignore them. Right now he was talking to the titan assigned to my team. James, a human of medium height, with sandy hair and green eyes. I had grow accustomed to him, due to the fact that I had patrolled with him before. He was unlike some of the other Titans I had met, for one he wasn't arrogant. And he put his fireteam first, and he did all he could to protect me. Even after I told him not to. The onto reason I tolerated him and let him follow me, was that he saved my life. Back then I was a young hunter, and he was a normal citizen, I was pinned down by a couple Fallen out in the Cosmodrone when he found me.

~I was crouched down in a ravine behind a boulder, four reaver vandals sat a while off. Their wire rifles pounding into the boulder, melting it slightly and knocking chunks off. Moving to the side I looked out at them, trying to put my sights on them, when I saw him. He was crouched above the ravine, watching me and the vandals. He took a step back and jumped down, slamming into the back of one of the vandals, killing it instantly. When he landed he cried out in pain slightly and pulled himself up. Only to be swarmed by the other three vandals. One of them lifted him by the throat and another slashed him across the hamstring with a knife. Running forwards I vaulted along the ground of the ravine. Pulling out a shotgun I jumped over the rock the vandals stood around. Kicking one in the back I turned and blew ones head off. When I kicked the vandal he dropped the human to the ground, gasping the human rolled away.

James sat there watching, as I slaughtered the remaining vandals, making sure that they'll never move again. Walking over I crouched by him, "Why did you do that dumb-ass?! You could have been killed!" I moved in closer and touched his leg slightly, pulling my hand back I saw the crimson blood. "I'm James... I thought you needed help.." He said shakily. "Ghost! Call my ship!" I ordered, pulling my cloak off and wrapping it around the wound. With a great whooshing noise my ship fly's over and hovers above us. I looked up at it, then down at the human. With a moan he turned slightly, he's eyes flittering, then closing as he slipped into unconsciousness. Cursing under my breath I lifted the human up onto my lap. Watching as the ship lowered down, mine own body and the humans dissolving, only to reform again in my cockpit


	9. Part IX

Chapter 12: Flashbacks

As I sat in my cockpit waiting I had time to think. My mind wandering as I thought about my fireteam, remembering our first major event. My first and only raid, Crotas End. Me and James had been chosen to accompany a group of four; two Warlocks, a Titan, and another Hunter. I was told that we were going into the pit to kill a monster.. A god. Crota.

We spent hours planning, and readying out strategies. But that all went to hell when we fell into the dark. It's weight pushing us to our limits, forcing us to the ground. Then they appeared. The thousands thrall. Their yellow eyes glowing against the darkness. The shrieking.. Oh god the shrieking. It was too much. Thousands of voices, screaming out in pain.. Agony.. Hunger... We panicked. All plans forgotten as we ran through the darkness. Only stopping briefly by each lamp. We lost a Titan and a warlock as we ran, they were overrun by the Thrall. Running till we hit the circle. A massive glowing green circle that we used to form the bridge. They kept running at us. Our bullets plowing into them, but no matter how many we killed more pushed at us, forcing us back. Me, James, the other Hunter (whose name was Hal), and the last Warlock fired a small circle. Shooting the Thralls as they got close, waiting as the bridge slowly formed. Then, everything shook. With a mighty roar a ogre tore out of the darkness. His eye beam slamming into Hal and throwing him over the abyss. I could here the Warlock muttering under her breath, "Oh god. Oh god oh god! We're all going to die!" She turned and started backing up to the edge, shooting the ogre. Then it hit me. It literally hit me. A Thrall had gotten through and raked his long claws across my back.

Turning I shoved my gun into his gut and blew him in half. I almost missed it, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the bridge appear. My spirits lifted as the weight left me. Running I jumped out over the bridge, yelling out. "Run! Run! The bridge! Get across!" The Warlock turned and looked at me, eyes wide she took off running into the darkness. James saw her and ran across the bridge after me. I screamed as I saw her run. Shooting into the horde that was chasing her, trying to get its attention. The Warlock saw me, a weak smile flitted across her face as she jumped into the air, a purple glow covering her body. She swung her arm out, throwing three massive spheres of void energy into the horde. Disintegrating them. Then she ran out of my sight. Coming back followed by the other Titan and Warlock. Seeing her I ran back across the bridge, reviving Hal as they ran by. Our troupe thundering across the bridge into the light.

"Jazlyn.. Your team ready to go fight on the Dreadnaught?" That was Cayde, his voice pulling my back to reality. Gripping my steering yoke I tap my ear piece, "Ready to go whenever." I see the hangar doors begin to open, "Don't die out there." His voice crack through my earpiece just before I took off. I gave the steering to my ghost and dosed off slightly, ready for the long flight.

We ran. That's all I remember. We ran, sometimes stopping to rest or kill some enemies. I was told we crossed a massive bridge, but I don't remember it. We killed endless numbers of hive. All I could remember is their screams. There is one thing I remember clearly, Crota. He was a massive glowing green knight. Wielding a giant sword with three massive green eyes. His very presence.. It caused are blood to run cold. Evil radiated from him. I only remember bits of our fight with him, me running with a sword in my hands. My arms aching as I swung this massive sword, cracking it into Crota's bowed head. Knocking it from his shoulders. I remember sitting there, in the dying husk of Crota, a yellow glowing orb in front of me.


	10. Part X

Chapter 13: The Dreadnaught

I shuddered slightly, a feeling of unease creeping to my bones. I watch the blue light of the ward streak by, the interior of my ship glowing softly in the blue light. Taking a deep breath I relax back into my seat, resting my head against the headrest. Through my headset I can hear the other members of my fireteam talking to each other, discussing strategy. I knew that I should join in... As I'm their leader. And I need to have a clear understanding of what they plan to do. But I couldn't focus. My mind flying as I thought back to all my adventures... Remembering all I've done for the city. And for the people in it. Reaching up I rub my arms, shaking my head as I clear my head. "Alright!" I bark into my headset, "Cayde's orders! A team has already landed and set up a beacon for us. Our job.. Is to simply patrol. We need to get reading of the Dreadnaught. Maybe thin out a few enemies... But that is all! We won't get into anything major. Stay as a group and don't get separated!" After a quick moment of silence I hear the warlock respond, "Yes Ma'am!" I smile to myself hearing his confidence, "James?" I ask my human friend.

He laughs into the headset, "Damn Jaz.. I forgot how demanding you can be." Then after a short pause, "Yes ma'am. I won't do anything rash. Let's win this for the Tower." He says. Smiling I turn my chair around, reaching for my weapon rack. Just before I grab my usual pulse rifle my eyes catch something. Reaching out I grab the glowing green orb, rubbing my fingertips across it gently. Speak softly to myself, "I miss the old days. When Crota was our biggest problem. And yet here I am. Holding a piece of him in my hands." I say tossing the Crux of Crota from hand to hand. Just then something flashed before my eyes across the surface of the crux. A massive white skull, very similar to that of Crota's only slightly smaller, and more ancient looking. But before I had time to process any of it, the skull was gone. The echo of a cruel laugh in my ears. Setting it back down I grab my shotgun, sliding its shoulder strap on. Then I grab my pulse rifle, looking at all its dents and scrapes fondly. "Here we our... Out of our element again. Keep my men safe Juju." I say as I strap the gun onto its strap. Sighing contently at its familiar weight on my hip.

With a sudden lurch we exit the warp. My stomach turning as I look out the window, there was Saturn. It's a hole blasted in its beautiful ring, and in the center sat a massive ship. As we got closer I gasped, clamping my hand to my mouth as I looked out the window. The broken ships and bodies of my Awoken brethren floating around in the debris. As I watched a small Awoken floated over the nose of my ship. His hair just as red as mine. "H-how..?" I say into the a headset, "They're all dead!" I stammer as I watch the Awoken. My headset crackles, then the metallic voice of the warlock says in my ear, "The Dreadnaught has a super weapon. A warlock said that it blasted this hole in one shot. That shot... Killed all the Awoken. Even the queen. Jaz... I'm sorry.. But remember.. Zavala told us about this." I heard hat he said, but I couldn't believe it. Dead. All of them dead.

My ghost appeared next to me, peering out into space as he guided me towards the strange ship. "This is getting difficult." He said, "I have to avoid all of this debris." As we got closer I saw how big it truly was. This ship.. This massive ship. It was the length of four or five city blocks. Maybe even longer. Our ships looked puny next to it as we flew closer. Catching site of the Breach I grab the joystick, guiding myself into the interior of the ship. "Ghost... Let me guide it in." I say after I felt the ship try to fight against me. My ghost still thinking he was flying it. The eye on my ghost blinked once, then he floated back around my head. "Alright guys.. We're here. Maintain Radio silence." I say as I guide my ship into position above a small outcropping. "Ghost. Once I get out take my ship into orbit of the Dreadnaught. Be ready to pull me out at a seconds notice." I say standing and moving back over to the hatch. Hopping out of my ship, with a soft scrape of metal against bone I take my first step on the Dreadnaught. My heavy metal boots thumping against a floor that could only be described as bone and chitin. Then James walks over, pulling me tight into a hug. In his arms, pressed against his chest, I feel like a small child again. It's a very scary feeling to have when you're leading a team of men. I look up out of his arms as the ships fly away, but they stay right within my eyesight outside the Breach.

The Warlock cleared his throat nervously. "Ummm... Guys? Now may not be the best time to hug it out." Hearing his voice pulled me to my senses. Pushing out of James arms I grab my gun from its sling. "Right then. James, take the lead. Kev-67, you are next to me with support. Let's move out everybody!"


	11. Part XI

Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End

With cautious steps and safeties off, we walked towards the first beacon. A spike editing a green light, stuck inside the ribcage of a thrall. Apparently, this beacon was used as a weapon during planting. James walked over and scanned it, while me and Kev-67 covered the area. "Alright. This is Shaxx." I hear a voice say, coming from my headset. "You three just activated my patrol mission. I need your help. I have coordinates for a area I plan to turn into a Crucible map. But, I need you to clear it out. There are Hive and Taken readings all over the area. I'll send the coordinates to your ghost. Good luck Guardians!" Sighing I shook my head, Shaxx was still the same man I met a while ago, completely focused on his Crucible.

"Alright. Let's move. I've got the coordinates." My ghost says. A light blinking on the HUD of my helmet. Lifting a hand I signal the direction. Then I start to walk forwards carefully. James and Kev-67 fell into position silently behind me. It didn't take us long to see our first enemies. A massive Cabal ship, smashed right into the middle of a war zone. Cabal streamed out of their ship, shooting at random as Hive Thralls threw themselves at the bullets. Acolytes shot from the distance while Knights bombarded the area with their heavy boomers. Ducking my head I fell behind a outcropping overlook the battle. After a moment I had the course in mind. "Follow me closely. And stay to the shadows, we don't want unwanted attention." I said softly into my mic, turning to see Kev-67 and James nod.

Stalking forwards quietly I lead my fireteam forwards. Skirting around the edge of the open field, diving behind cover whenever I got the chance. We were making good time. We made it about halfway around the room before things changed. It started with a floating orb. A grey black orb, floating at head level. A thick fog and haze around the orb. Taking a cautionary step forwards I lifted my gun up, shooting a burst into the orb. With a thunderous crash it shook, then disappeared with a noise like a gun shot. But that's only the beginning. From the area where the orb went off a thick fog rolled out. Covering the area, when the fog hit me all my hairs stood on end. The raw taken energies hitting me like a hammer, driving my breath away.

With a roar the air opened up. A orb of energy billowing outwards from the center. With a snap it disappeared. Three Taken standing before me. Their bodies glowing as the energy flowed out of them. "Taken!" I hear James yell as he charges forwards. His shotgun flares as he shoots its Solar shells into the Knight. Both Acolytes simultaneously scream, then pull two large black eyes out of the void. These eyes screech, then start to spray energy out of them in beams. I dive behind cover as the beam hits next to me. I see Kev-67 jump up and start shooting the eyes. But somethings wrong. The bullets seem to have no effect, the Taken just shrug them off.

Standing, I start to unload my clip into the Acolytes. With a lucky hit the creatures head explodes in a foul smelling liquid. Then turning my attention to the other Acolyte I whip my Tripmine right into the creatures throat. With a gargle the Acolyte paws at his throat, only to break the beam of light. With a deafening crash the grenade goes off, blowing the Acolyte to pieces. Panting I turn just in time to see James charge forwards. Arcs of electricity emanating from his fist. With a yell he punches the square in the chest. The electricity shoots through the Knights body, dropping him where he stood. There was a brief moment of silence as our small skirmish ended, but as it turns out, that wasn't the end. With another screech a second large orb of inky blackness explodes into being. The roars of Taken echoing from inside. "Run!" I scream as I start to run forwards, away from the orb. Then catching myslef, I start to angle towards my goal. With a quick look over my shoulder I see Kev-67 and James running close behind me.


	12. Part XII

Chapter 15: The Dungeons

We ran for a few minutes, by the time we stopped I was out of breath. My head pounding from the running, leaning my head against a wall I stopped. Panting heavily I tilted my ear up. I could no longer hear the savage cries of the Taken. Actually, apart from our breathing, there was silence. Now when you're in enemy territory, and you're lost, silence is a terrifying thing. James walked over tome and out a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright Jaz?" He asked, concern heavy is his voice. "I'm fine.." I painted out, nodding slowly as I stood up. Looking around I saw Kev-67, he was a few meters away, patrolling the area around us. Making sure we were safe as we caught our breath.

Signaling to Kev-67 I turned back to my map. Checking the area I slowly began to figure out where we were. Looking up I smiled, "We're almost there." I said triumphantly. Pointing in the direction of the Dungeons I begin to walk forwards, raising my gun so I was ready. After a few moments of silent walking we entered a circular room. A dead drop in the center, "Down there." I say pointing into the darkness, "Is the Dungeons."

James looked down, then pulled a sniper rifle out. Aiming down the pit he sighed, "Jaz... There are tons of Thrall down there. I'm counting at least 15." Looking down I could barely see into the darkness, then I looked at my ghost. "Ghost my Black Hammer." I say offering my shotgun to him. With a beam of light my ghost absorbed my shotgun, the heavy weight of my sniper falling on my back. Reaching over I let my rifle fall on its strap, then I pull my sniper out and aim down the pit. Looking I see Thrall swarming, they were climbing over each other and trampling each other underfoot. "James... I'll lead with a jump down. Then I want you to follow directly behind with a Fist of Havok, try to aim towards the center of the room. Don't land in me or I'll kill you." I say sternly, "Kev-67 wait a second after James jumps then I want you to follow directly after."

Before they could stop me I run forwards, diving off the cliff. The wind howling and tearing at my hair as I get flung into the open air. The wind tears at my cloak whipping it around me wildly. Laughing hysterically I watch the ground slowly get closer. After a few minutes I'm finally able to see the Thrall in the ground. "This really is a long fall..." I thought to myself. Smiling I flip through the air, spinning and corkscrewing as I'm thrown through the open air. My body spinning and twirling around as I sped towards the ground. When I judged to time to be right, I jumped again, my fall slowing immensely. But I was still going way to fast.

"Ghost help!" I shout. I feel something strange wrap around my legs, "Jump..." I hear my ghost say into my ear. Straining myself I jump again, surprised to find that I actually slowed even more. Angling myself I bounce of a wall, pain blurred my eyes as I fell forwards slightly. Then I pushed off the wall in a jump, spiraling down towards the ground. I land with a loud crack. Waves of pain envelope me, pulling my into darkness as I start to feel myself loosing conscious. Looking down I almost was sick in my helmet, my foot was not supposed to be bent that way. My foot was sticking out to the side, my sturdy leather boot torn to fit my broken ankle. Tears dot my cheeks as I look around. My sudden presence alerting the Thrall. "Traveler protect me.." I yelp softly as the Thrall all start to run at me. Guttural screams echoing from their mouths and against the cavern walls.

Pulling myself up against the wall I grab my gun, weakly pointing it at the Thrall, who all slow and start to make clicking noises. Unsure I take a step to the side, their clicking speeds up as they follow me with their unnatural eyes. Just then one of them screams again, then jumps forwards towards me. As it jumps it raised its clawed hands above its head and brought them down on me. The blow thudded off my chest, knocking the breath from my lungs as his claws were stopped my my armor. "Bitch..." I moan, lifting my Black Hammer and firing right into the foul creatures chest. With the impact of the bullet hitting him the Thrall was thrown back into the others, who had begun to tighten the semi-circle around me. Just then I felt something... All the hairs on my body standing upright. Electricity charged through the air as I heard a familiar yell. Just then James slammed into the closest Thrall.

The momentum from his fall splattered the Thrall he landed on. The instant his fists touched the ground the area around James exploded in arc energies. A bright burning blue light inviting the dark as it burned the Thralls with electricity. James stood up panting, turning to me with a smile on his face. The instant he was me his face dropped. Running over and grabbed my shoulders, "Jaz! Are you alright!?" He thundered. His hands gently poking and prodding the massive cuts in my armor from the Thrall. Looking down he saw my leg, "Oh god.." He said looking me in the face. Reaching up he pulled my helmet off, then helped me sit down. "Ghost.. Get out here and fix it.." I moan softly dropping my backpack.

Floating out my Ghost began to scan me with a blue light. Upon reaching my ankle he stopped, spun around a few times, then shone a different light on it. The instant the light touched I felt the pain starting to ease away. Until it disappeared entirely, looking down I saw my ankle was back where it was supposed to be. The only evidence that it was broken, was my torn boot. Hearing a light scuffle both me and James jump, pointing out guns skywards. Just in time to see Kev-67 land softly next to us. "What's wrong?" He asked in his metallic voice. James looked at me, "How did this happen Jaz..?" he asked me softly. I shook my head at myself, "I was stupid. Spinning and flipping and twirling as I fell. I started to go to fast." I explained, "And when I landed I was still spinning slightly, so it shattered the foot I landed with..."

Both James and Kev-67 murmured softly to me. Then Kev-67 pointed to my chest, "What about that?" He asked concerned. Following his finger I saw a massive cut in the thick metal of my chest piece. "A thrall got me..." I said finally. Kev-67 took a step closer, "May I?" Jet asked extending a finger. As I nod he reached out and touched the metal. Sliding his finger into the gash, "This barely missed you..." He said finally. "These Hive are stronger than we thought.." I nod gently. "As usual we've gotten ourselves in deep shit. Stay close. This is gonna be hard." I said, looking up at my men.


	13. Part XIII

Chapter 16: Fun in the Dreadnaught

After a short walk down a dark hall, filled with silence, we walk into a small room. The room is really just a large mud room, across the room from us is a massive door, marked with a Hive Rune. Taking a quite look around we find no Hive, but our Taken sensors spiked the instant we walked into the room. "Awww... Shit.. Here we go again." I hear James grumble into the headset. With a smile I lift up my gun and walk to the door, "Ghost. Open it for me." I say softly as I open my left hand, letting my ghost float over to the black, brown door. My ghost floated up and shined a bright blue light on the rune, scanning deep into the carving, "This is gonna take awhile, sit tight." I sigh softly then look back at the heavily armored Titan and the trench coat wearing Warlock, "Take five guys. We're gonna sit here for a bit." I say as I walk over, setting my bag against the wall. Flopping onto my rear I lean my head on the wall on close my eyes. "Someone take watch, stitch out with me, in like... Half an hour.." I say before closing my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I hate sleeping on the field. But it was a lesson drilled into my head by my teacher, Helix a veteran Hunter. The instant I closed my eyes I could feel the heavy strain I had been putting into my body the last few days. Past battles flew through my mind as I slept, reminding me of the pain. The exhaustion. Every pull of my trigger... And it all leads up to this... Where it'll take me? I don't know...

I stood on a large bloodstained field. Fallen Spider Tanks were everywhere, along with the vile beasts known as Fallen. Some lay on the ground, their slick blue blood spilled all over the ground. Others were standing, firing at the circular encampment I stood in. "GET BEHIND COVER!" I hear myself yell. Running over I dive begins a upturned car, just in time to see a cannon shell fly through the air right where I was standing. Looking around I see two other Guardians crouched behind another car. A hunter sat there reloading his handcannon with a blank face. Next to him was a Warlock who was looking over the car. From where I was I could here him mumbling to himself, "Velocity.. 5mps... Distance... 27 meters... Angle..? 67*.." He trailed on for a minute. "GOT IT!" I hear him yell. Before I can do anything he leaps up onto the hood of the car, his entire body glowing a rich purple. "BURN IN VOID FIRE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" I hear him scream before he throws his arm forwards. A massive nova bomb flying forwards and slamming into the Fallen. Decimating them.

Jumping up over the car I start shooting into the Fallen, after a few minutes I feel a familiar sensation build up inside me. Focusing my solar energy to my fist I leap lightly into the air. Shouting as I thrust my open hand into the air, feeling a slight burning in my hand I smile. Then pull my Golden Gun from my solar energy. I fired it three times, at three separated groups of Fallen. Each group exploding into a massive fireball as my Golden Gun filled the ones who got hit with solar energy, causing them to explode. Just then I hear a deep whine. The whine of ships, looking up I expect trouble. Only to see a squadron of Guardian ships fly over head, then start circling. With a smile I lift my gun into the air and charge into the Fallen. "FOR THE CITY!" I yell as I start shooting into the Fallen. Behind me I hear a echo of my call from the half dozen fresh Guardians the Vanguard sent as reinforcements. "Jaz..." I hear softly as I feel a touch on my shoulder. Peeling me back to the present.

I shake my head slightly, shaking all remnant of sleep from me. "W-whaa...?" I ask softly still s little tired. Looking up I saw who woke me, Kev-67. "Jaz.. Ma'am. It's time to go! Your Ghost opened the door!" That woke me up. Slowly standing I pull my gun back into my hand. James stood next to the door with his shotgun, reloading it slowly. "Morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" He teased. With a grin I walk over and tap his back, "Watch out there hot shot. Or you might not wake up..." I whisper softly into his ear as I get in my tip-toes to reach his ear. He shuddered slightly and shook his head. My ghost floated over and slipped into my backpack. "Let's get going!" I say happily as I lead the way to our certain doom.


	14. Part XIV

Chapter 17: Dungeon Delvers

With a wide grin and happy leap in my step, I lead the way to our deaths. My ghost crackled in all of our headsets, "The light doesn't reach this far. We can't pull out, and we can't revive you. Be careful. This is how Guardians die." He said solemnly. As I walked my mind raced, "How will I get them out safe. What will I have to give up to survive." After a few moments I looked out into the massive hall. "Huh.. I didn't realize we where here." I said softly, looking out at the massive expanses of the Dreadnaught's dungeons. Both James and Kev-67 looked up and gasped, I thought it was because they didn't realize we where there. I was wrong. Oh so wrong.

I could tell something was horribly wrong when both James and Kev-67 whipped their guns into firing position. Just then I felt a presence, its cold murderous intent brushed against my light. I could literally feel the darkness oozing from this beast. Throwing myself forwards I tuck into a combat roll and slide between Kev-67 and James. Just in time to see a massive sword slam into the ground behind me. Standing a few step from where I was, slightly to the side hidden under a arch was a Ultra Knight. His massive sword was easily twenty foot long, and radiated darkness. "FIRE!" I screamed in panic, lifting up my gun and firing burst after burst into his thick hide. Besides me I head the rattle of a autorifle and the slow consistent fire of a scout rifle.

The knight roared angrily, slamming his foot into the ground and flinging us backwards. I landed lightly on my feet and dove to my right. James stumbled slight, but quickly got back up and started to fire into the Ultra Knights head again. Kev-67 was the unlucky one. When the blast through him back, he slammed his back into the ridged wall of the Dungeon. I heard him cry out in pain, then saw him fall to the ground in silence. I felt my heart stop. I couldn't move, my eyes were locked in his broken form. Willing it to get up and move. He wasn't moving. He was hurt. Badly. James rushed over and slammed into me, knocking me out of my daze, just in time for me to see the Knights Sword hit the spot I was just standing. And in time for me to see it drive James face first into the ground. His helmet flying away, letting me see the exquisite pain on James face. The fear. The agony.

I.. I panicked. I was a coward. I've never regretted anything more than that singular moment. It still pains me to this day. It haunts my dreams.

I screamed as I saw James fall. My voice cracked and a warm coppery blood spilled into my throat from how much stress I put on my vocal cords. Something inside me snapped. Something holding me back broke away. I was free! Suddenly everything seemed to slow. I could see the Ultra Knight next to us, lifting his sword high over his head and starting to jump forwards. I could see James's helmet bounce on the ground. A thin trail of blood leaking from the corner of James's mouth. Kev-67 still wasn't moving, his ghost was floating around his body now. It's sluggish and jerky movements implied something was wrong with it.

I understood what I had to do. Lifting the shotgun James dropped I dived forwards. Jumping up I slammed into the Knight, stopping his charge and knocking the wind out of me. A sharp pain spiked through my chest as I heard something crack. The Knight stood still for a second and looked down at me. Then lifted its massive fist to punch me. That second was all I needed. Pressing the gun into the Ultra Knights kneecap, I pulled the trigger. Then watches as the black blood and pieces of tough hide flew out of his knee.

With a hideous roar the Ultra Knight sunk to its knee, its leg buckled out from under it. I breathed heavily, my chest filled with pain as I ran over to James. Looking over at Kev-67 I grimaced, then lifted James up slightly, throwing his arm over my shoulder I start to drag him away slowly. Grunting from the effort as I hear the Ultra Knights roar echo with the calls of Thralls and the guttural tongue of Hive Wizards. Moving as fast as I could I pulled James into a small alcove hidden slightly by a broken statue. Pushing him into the alcove I climbed after him. Panting heavily as I look around. My breath coming in ragged gasps as I put on hand to my chest. Then arch my breath and open my mouth in a silent scream. Pain arched up my sides unlike anything I had felt before. Looking down I was a ragged piece of Hive scale slicing into my ribs.

A thick patch of blood oozed through the cloth part of my armor as I pushed down on my ribs. Blood spurting out and covering my hand and side. Breathing heavily I start to hyperventilate. My eyes wide with terror, tears streaming down my cheeks as I clutched my sides weakly. Unable to endure the pain my stomach gave up in me, and expelled its contents all over the ground. I coughed heavily and sunk onto the ground next to James. Reaching up slowly I put a blood stained hand to his throat. Feeling a sturdy pulse and feeling his throat expand and contract and he breathed. I cried loudly, tears pouring down my cheeks as I start to choke on my tears. Next thing I know I'm falling forwards and everything goes lateral. A inky blackness sinking into my mind. As a chill crept into my body.


	15. Part XV

Chapter 18: The All Consuming Darkness

My first feeling was one of pure agony. My eyes fluttered open slowly as I breathed in heavily. Every move I made sent waves of intense pain wracking down my right side. I sucked in a breath and held it there for a second, as I slowly tried to sit up. The instant I moved my core I almost blacked out, and barely had time to lean my head away before I was sick. Coughing slightly I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see slightly better. But the darkness was heavy here, it was thick enough to cloud my vision. Looking to my left I saw James.

His helmet at his feet, with his back to the wall and his head leaned back. Hearing me cough he leaned his head down and smiled weakly. "Morning Jaz.." he said with a voice full of pain. "How long was I out..?" I asked weakly, turning slightly to face him. One hand gently cupping my side. He shrugged, then grimace. His face full of pain, "I'm not sure. I woke up a few hours ago. Secured this place for us, then fell back asleep. You were passed out in a pool of your own blood when I woke up. I've patched your side the best I can. But that piece of... whatever it is.. was stuck super deep. I left it in there, just be careful. If you move its sharp edges could cut up your insides." He said as he slowly crawled over to me. I nodded softly, holding back tears I asked, "What about Kev-67..? Did he make it..?"

James shook his head slowly, "When I woke up I checked outside. All the Hive and that Ultra Knight where gone. And I found this.." reaching his arm out he held his hand facedown, something large cupped in his palm. I grunted softly, then reached out to grab it. My hand resting lightly under his as he pressed it into my hand. I slowly opened my hand, and looked at the familiar shape I held. It was half of a Vanguard ghost shell. Kev-67's ghost. He was truly gone.

James broke the silence that followed, "Can it be fixed..? Can he be revived? I mean.. surely the Speaker can save him!?" James looked up at me mournfully, "I don't know... I thought you would know.. that's why I kept it. You've been bathed in the light longer than I have." He said ruefully. He started to stand slightly, then sunk back to his knee, breathing heavily. My eyes widened slightly, "Are you okay?!" I asked in a panic. Ignoring the pain and starting to crawl towards James. Reaching out with a weak hand and gently brushing it against his knee. He looked at me and grinned slightly, "Sorry Ma'am.. I may have gotten a little fucked up." He said turning so I could see his back. The armor was smashed into a jagged line that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. "This is from the knight..?" I ask softly, gently running a hand down the crushed armor.

"It hurts to breath.." he coughed slightly, "And I need your help to take it off." I nod, then reach for the clasps on the sides of his chest. Undoing them and releasing the pressure on his chest. "It hurt when I twist around. So I couldn't reach the latches." He explained as he took in a large breath. "Do you think the ghosts could fix it..?" I ask as I start to pull the armor off his left arm. "Speaking of which.. where are our ghosts..?" I ask looking around the dark room. Unable to see their light. "We're under here..!" Says a small muffled voice. Looking over I watch as James lifts his Helm of Innermost Light. Under it hover our two ghosts, "They we're feeling weak from the darkness." James explained as he set the glowing helmet back over the ghosts.

Moving silently I put Kev-67's broken ghost into a pouch on my belt. Then I removed all the armor from James upper body. Laying him face down and looking at his wide back. There was a thin line of blood where the blade broke through the armor. But other than that there wasn't anything more that a massive bruise. "You'll be alight... your arm took all of the damage." I say with a heavy sigh of relief. Setting the ruined chest piece on the ground I start to cough. My body shaking from the force. James stopped and looked at me worried. Gently setting a hand on my back, "You alright Jaz..?" He asked softly. My coughing stopped for a second then resumed worse than before. "I guess my own recklessness caught up with me.." I wheeze, smiling weakly at James. I grunt in pain and sink to my knees.

With a loud cough blood splatters out of my mouth and paints the floor under me. Collapsing forwards I land heavily on my chest. I scream in agony as I feel the shard of Hive armor jolt in my side. Warm blood spilling down my side. Rushing over James rolled me upwards onto his lap. "Jaz.. this is gonna hurt like a bitch. The shard is sticking into your lung. Hold on tightly."he said reassuringly as he gave me his left hand to grab. I nod and grab onto his hand, stretching both arms upwards and exposing my side. Reaching down I feel a bump in my side. Agony washing over me as I feel the Hive armor begin to move. Using both arms I cling onto James arm tightly. Biting down hard on the flesh of the side of my thumb of my left hand to keep from crying out.

There was a long silence as my stomach muscles clenched. My eyes glued to James face, worry and concern plain to see. He grimaced slightly, then I felt a bolt of red hot pain shoot through my side. I wanted to scream, my teeth biting down hand on my hand as I squeezed James. I felt something shift, then felt empty space in my side. Pain washing over me in waves. Looking up I see James wipe his brow, then feel his grip in me lessen. Holding onto his hand tightly I turned slightly so I could see his other hand. He held a jagged piece of twisted bone, about four inches long. Blood dripped from its edge as he set it down. I smiled weakly, then spewed blood onto his lap. The agony in my chest was unbearable. It was becoming hard to breath, I could feel my lungs filling with my own blood. In a hurry James grabbed his helmet and let the ghosts out. My ghost flew out and started to shine his light onto my side.

At first I felt nothing, then my side slowly started to tingle. Looking down I saw my ghost shining his light into my side. Then he collapsed and fell down lifeless. After he collapsed I coughed loudly, expelling all the extra blood filling my lungs. I coughed again, but this time it was shallow and not as much blood came out. My side was open, by my ghost used the last of his light to heal the hole in my lung. "Jaz..? Are you okay?" James asked as he grabbed my shoulder, breaking the silence.

I nod softly, my side still aching. "I'll... I'll be fine.." I murmur softly. Gently pushing my self onto my good side, I rest my head on James lap. I hold my ghost close to my chest, slowly pulling out Kev-67's ghost. I hold them both gently, running my finger over their metal sides. "Once we get back to the Tower... our ghosts should refuel on light." James nodded weakly and gently lifted my head off his lap. Then laid facedown, stretching his back slightly before passing out. His snores filling the small chamber. Holding my side tightly I crawl to a wall, grabbing James's shotgun as I went. Leaning my head on the wall I sigh in pain, then lift he shotgun onto my lap. Aiming it at the small hole that we used as a door. I was doing what all leaders should. Giving it my all, to protect my men. My friends. My family.


End file.
